Marry Me
by AnimeKeepsMeSane
Summary: Klaine AU! Kurt and Blaine have never met but nothing gets in the way of a Fated meeting between two lovers. Yay for coffee shops and Bruno Mars! Songfic!


**Marry Me**

**Klaine AU! Kurt and Blaine have never met but nothing gets in the way of a Fated meeting between two lovers.**

**In true Glee fashion, my first oneshot Klaine story is a songfic! And what a song. I was listening to this on the way to school and my Klaine poisoned writers brain just shot off this idea. I don't know whether to be frightened or thankful…**

**Glee/Kurt&Blaine © Fox**

**Marry Me © Train**

**Writing © me**

Blaine Anderson dropped his bag down in the chair of the small coffee shop. As he sat down across the table, he let the tendrils curling up from the cup relax his senses. He was wiped out after rehearsal. He was playing the lead in "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" as J. Pierpont "Ponty" Finch and as much as he loved the part, most of his co-stars were incompetent and the actress playing Rosemary Pikington was constantly attempting to flirt with him. On top of that, the choreographer had fallen down the stairs and broken her leg. So they were down one choreographer and several able actors. It was not Blaine's day. Then something, or someone, caught his eye.

**Forever can never be long enough for me**

**To Feel like I've had long enough with you**

A boy with light brown locks was sitting across the small shop from Blaine, his nose buried in what appeared to be a script. But, soon enough, he sets the thick packet down and Blaine catches his first look. The lips on his wide mouth were just begging to be kissed. His lips are flushed pink and as Blaine watches, he wrings his bottom lip between his teeth. Blaine's brain almost shut down as it reappeared, bright red and swollen.

**Forget the world now we won't let them see **

**But there's one thing left to do **

But it's the eyes. Those eyes. Silver, blue, green, all at the same time! Glasz; a color he'd thought could never exist in real life. They shone and glittered with amusement and minor frustration under perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Blaine suddenly longed to kiss away the lines forming between the other boy's brows.

**Now that the weight has lifted**

**Love has surely shifted my way**

Blaine has to keep himself from giggling as the boy's petite nose scrunched as he scrubbed furiously at something on the table. Blaine saw something colorful on a white piece of sketch paper and wondered what he was drawing. The other boy wiped his cheek and left a black smear from his sharp chin and up his chiseled jaw to his ear.

**Marry Me**

**Today and every day**

**Marry Me **

**If I ever get the nerve to say **

**Hello in this café**

Blaine pushed back his chair, determined to walk up to that captivating angel and introduce himself. But then the bell over the shop door tinkled and a short girl with her dark hair flying out behind her practically skipped towards the angel's table. "Oh Kurt!" She practically shrieked and flung her arms around the boy's neck. "You wonderful little good luck charm, you! I got the part! And all thanks to your dance routine!"

**Say you will **

**Mm-hmm **

**Say you will **

**Mm-hmm **

Blaine pulled his chair back, suddenly feeling awkward about interrupting them. He watched as the girl fawned over her role in a stage adaption of "Thoroughly Modern Millie" as Miss Dorothy Brown. Personally, Blaine thought she'd have no problem passing as a completely oblivious newbie. She'd fit the role exactly.

**Together can never be close enough for me **

**To Feel like I am close enough to you **

Blaine wished the girl would leave. He wanted to get close to the other boy, but knew he wouldn't be able to as long as the girl was there. As much of a ham as Blaine might have been on stage, without music he was shyer than a schoolgirl. Blaine snorted quietly. Schoolgirl. Ugh.

**You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love **

**And you're beautiful **

As the girl chittered away happily to the boy, now known as Kurt. Blaine had little interest in what she was saying, which was mostly how perfect she was for the role and how lovely the costumes he was designing for the play was, so Blaine further had the opportunity to admire Kurt. So the boy was a fashionista was he? It certainly explained his outfit.

Kurt was dressed almost all in white that did not appear to be marred at all by the New York streets. His long legs were sheathed in creamy white dress pants and crossed delicately. His white Doc Martens were slightly dirtied but that was to be expected. A pure white button up shirt peeked out from under a pinstriped Dior grey vest and an eggshell white peacoat. The only real color in his ensemble was a blue and green silk scarf tied around his neck, the exact color as Kurt's eyes. He looked very much the fashionista. And like he'd just walked out of Blaine's dreams.

**Now that the wait is over **

**And love and has finally shown her my way**

The girl looked at her watch. "Oh, I've got to go! I promised to meet Finn for lunch at the Cub Room. I'm sure he wants to hear all about my audition. Good bye Kurt." With that, she pecked Kurt on the cheek and swept out. Blaine and Kurt seemed to sigh at the same time. Finally, she was gone.

**Marry me **

**Today and every day **

**Marry me **

**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café**

Now, Blaine just needed to work up the courage to go over there. Again. He really wished this coffee shop played music like the one back home did. Then he could just sing his feelings. Sing to this wonderfully mysterious boy who all Blaine knew about was that he loved clothes enough to design them, knew how to dance enough to teach it, knew what directors looked for in auditions enough to coach someone, and that he was perfect. Who said there was no such thing as love at first sight?

**Say you will **

**Mm-hmm **

**Say you will **

**Mm-hmm **

**Promise me **

**You'll always be **

**Happy by my side **

**I promise to **

**Sing to you **

**When all the music dies**

Blaine jumped when the intercom of the small coffee shop suddenly crackled to life. "Sorry folks, our radio hasn't been working for a few days but I am happy to inform you that it's finally fixed! So without further ado…" And music began to play over the speakers. An oddly appropriate song too, for the situation Blaine currently found himself in. _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry, one of Blaine's utter favorites.

**And marry me **

**Today and everyday **

**Marry me **

**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café**

Blaine stood up. Well, it was now or never.

**Say you will **

**Mm-hmm **

**Say you will **

**Marry me **

**Mm-hmm**

"Hi, my name's Blaine."


End file.
